


swiped to the right, because i thought you were cute

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Getting Back Together, Girl!Riders, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mixed Media, Scheming, Social Media, Tinder fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Jorge sets down her wine and silently takes the phone, raising an eyebrow at her teammate. “Marcia’s Tinder profile. What’s so surprising about that?”Valentina opens her mouth and closes it again. “I didn’t peg her for the social media dating type,”
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Summer Break Fics 2020





	swiped to the right, because i thought you were cute

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about out of nowhere, I've never really experimented with different social media and mediums in a fic and I think it is a very interesting concept. I made the tinder screens with some code from somewhere but I've had ages, but I believe it's from a psd site on tumblr. I really liked the idea of the riders as women, but also making sure to retain much of their original characters. Thank you to A for the pep talk, and to J for the photos that she made of girl Vale and Marc. Title from the Tinder song, very unimaginatively. 
> 
> This fic is for J. My best friend and my best bro. I hope that you will like this, and appreciate it as a small token of my friendship. You make me smile and I hope this makes you smile a little bit. I am lucky to have you and I know that things are super crap right now, but I always have your back and I love you so much.

  
  
“Have you seen this?” Valentina asks as she thrusts her phone in Jorge’s general direction. They’ve been curled up on Valentina’s couch at her motorhome since the end of the race, both nursing large glasses of red wine. For Valentina, it’s due to her poor performance (crashing out in the first corner on the last lap), whilst for Jorge, it’s more matters of the heart.  
  
Jorge sets down her wine and silently takes the phone, raising an eyebrow at her teammate. “Marcia’s Tinder profile. What’s so surprising about that?”  
  
Valentina opens her mouth and closes it again. “I didn’t peg her for the social media dating type,”  
  
Jorge bites back a laugh as she pulls her eyes away from the screen. “She really put I just realised you look a lot like my next girlfriend on her bio,”  
  
Valentina glances back down at the profile. It’s fairly nondescript, there’s no indication anywhere of Marcia’s fame or her successful career. “I thought she would be more careful about who she dates, and wasn’t she dating that model?”  
  
“Well, I didn’t expect the great Valentina Rossi to have Tinder either,” Jorge fires back with a grin. “And she’s single, she broke up with Lucia a few weeks ago,”  
  
Valentina takes a large gulp of wine, hoping that her expression is blank, but Jorge is glancing at her with a small smile playing on her lips. “You can stop pretending to be happy for them now, apparently, Marcia did the dumping,”  
  
“What do you mean pretending to be happy for them?”  
  
“C’mon, Vale. We all know that you’re not over her. Remember last year at the end of season party? I helped her when her dress zipper broke and you looked like I’d snogged your dad or something,”  
  
Valentina wrinkles her nose. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”  
  
“Sure, you don’t,” The smirk is firmly on her plumper-than-usual lips - Valentina is certain that she’s gone and got fillers again - “so it shouldn’t be a problem that I swiped right on Marcia, right?”  
  
The sensation of panic suddenly floods Valentina at Jorge’s words, and she feels as though she’s had a bucket of ice thrown over her, her eyes widening as she snatches back her phone from Jorge’s well manicured fingers. “Georgina,” She hisses, using Jorge’s full name that she knows full well the Majorcan hates, “you fucking _bitch,_ ”  
  
Jorge just smiles and picks up her wine. “You owe me, babe,”  
  
Valentina makes a note somewhere to cut up all of Jorge’s dresses and destroy her make up at the earliest opportunity as revenge. She glances back down at her phone, Marcia’s profile has now disappeared, praying that she doesn’t go on Tinder for a few days. Jorge ignores her fury, and remains silent as she fills up their wine glasses with the same smirk on her lips.  
  


* * *

  
Unfortunately, for Valentina, Marcia apparently does go on Tinder after race weekends. She checks her phone an hour later after Jorge has managed to drink all of her decent wine and staggered back to her own motorhome, presumably to call up Dani and beg for her forgiveness yet again. There’s a few messages from a few of her Academy kids in their Whatsapp group, but one notification catches her eye.  
**_  
_ ** **_You’ve got a new match!_ ** **😍😍😍** **  
** **  
** Clicking on the notification, Valentina is directed back to her Tinder profile and when the notification pops up, she feels as though her heart has stopped if only for a moment.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155771912@N04/50148928997/in/dateposted-public/)

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. She curses under her breath. Marcia Márquez, one of her greatest rivals, and a woman who she has slept with multiple times, has just swiped right on Valentina’s own profile, and there’s no way that Marcia will assume it’s a fan masquerading as her. Valentina’s profile is as nondescript as the younger woman’s, only showing her nickname - Vale - and her photos are all of her at the ranch in her normal clothing, not in her leathers, photos that aren’t available on the internet anywhere. Before Valentina can start mentally preparing Jorge’s funeral, a message chat pops up.  
  
**_I hope this is the real Valentina, otherwise this could get awkward_ ** 😉  
  
Valentina worries her lip between her teeth as she glances down at the message. They’ve always had an interesting dynamic in their relationship. In the beginning, it was hero worship with Marcia openly admitting that she had a poster of Valentina on her bedroom wall as a child all the way through to her teens and it continued through the earlier stages of Marcia’s MotoGP career. Valentina had invited Marcia to the ranch on a number of occasions and their relationship had blossomed further. They had shared their first kiss in Valentina’s bed a few days into the visit, the pair of them unable to ignore the magnetism between each other. Valentina had made love to her the night before Marcia was due to go home and after all, the thing between them was still nameless but it became much more. However, it all was wiped away a few years later in Sepang, when Marcia had hit the ground after their contact and Valentina found herself with a grid penalty and the realisation that Jorge would take the tenth title that she yearned for. They broke up - if you could consider having sex up to four times a day, _dating_ \- something changed that day, even though Marcia had ended up outside her door asking for them to try again. Deep down, Valentina knows that she was wrong, and their relationship has started to heal. But there are still times that Marcia holds her at arm's length, times on the podium where she second guesses herself instead of curling her arm around the taller woman as they used to celebrate. Maybe this message is a signal that Marcia is ready to try again.  
  
Valentina types out her own response, trying to decide whether to send it or not. She almost wishes Jorge was still here, the younger woman would have certainly snatched Valentina’s phone out of her hands and composed her own flirtatious response.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she hits send.  
  
**_The one and only. Jorge was the one who swiped right on your profile._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The reply is almost instantaneous and Valentina tries not to think that Marcia is spending the evening after a race she has just dominated texting her arch enemy through a dating app.  
  
**_So you would have swiped left then?_ **😭😭

Valentina bites down on her lip, tapping her fingers against the screen. However, before she can respond, Marcia sends another message.  
  
**_I didn’t know that you and Jorge were hanging out_ **😜

Valentina ignores the slight sting of jealousy in Marcia’s tone as she types out her own response.  
  
**_Hanging out is a loose term. The bitch invited herself over to my motorhome and drank all my wine because Dani still won’t talk to her._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Marcia replies with a strand of laughing face emojis, and the conversation seems to draw to a close. Valentina is still trying to think of a way to engage the younger woman when there’s a knock at her motorhome door. Raising an eyebrow, she pulls herself to her feet. She’s fully expecting either Alessa or Jorge standing in her doorway, but instead, dressed in one of her own Pull&Bear hoodies is Marcia, her face slightly illuminated by the light of the circuit. Her hair is still shoved up in her race-day ponytail, but she looks beautiful as always. Despite wearing casual clothes, Valentina still feels underdressed in her ratty old VR46 t-shirt and sweats.  
  
“Sorry for intruding, but I figured it was easier to walk the few feet away to your motorhome than continue to talk to you over Tinder,” Marcia says softly with a smile, pulling a bottle of rosé wine out of one of her hoodie pockets. “And I brought wine to replace whatever Jorge drank,”  
  
Valentina glances at the bottle that Marcia holds out as somewhat of a peace offering and accepts it carefully, their fingers brushing against one another for what feels like a moment, ignoring the twist of her heart as she beckons the Spaniard into her motorhome. If Marcia is surprised by her reaction, it doesn’t show on her face at all. She sweeps past Valentina, the smell of her perfume lingering as she makes her way into the lounge area. Marcia settles herself down on the couch as Valentina tries to busy herself with the wine that she’s brought. It’s nice enough, certainly not a bottle that she’s managed to get from the nearest supermarket, and Valentina can’t help but wonder where it came from.  
  
Marcia is silent as Valentina uncorks the wine and pours out two generous glasses - she’s certain that she’s going to have a headache in the morning before the testing session begins but right now, she can’t bring herself to care. She can see Marcia’s foot bouncing against the side of the couch as she wordlessly hands the Spaniard her own glass.  
  
“So Tinder huh?” Marcia cuts through the silence.  
  
Valentina settles down next to her, feeling her cheeks turn pink at the comment. “Yeah, well, I broke up with Francesca and decided that I’d give it a shot- what about you? Jorge said you and Lucia broke up,”  
  
Marcia nods and takes a sip of her own wine. “Yeah, it wasn’t working between us,” She picks at one of her fingernails, the orange polish that had adorned them earlier that weekend was all but gone. “She and I wanted other things,” She pauses for a moment. “What about you and Francesca?”  
  
Valentina worries her lip. “Wasn’t working out,” She murmurs, not wanting to divulge that her ex had gone back to her ex-boyfriend, it was bad enough that Jorge knew about it. “Congratulations on the victory by the way,”  
  
Marcia’s cheeks flush pink at her words. “Thanks, Vale,” She pauses, licking her lips. “I’m sorry about your result,”  
  
“Just lost the bike as I leaned into the corner,” Valentina tries to keep her tone light and pretend that she’s totally fine with crashing out of a decent result, and has ended up in her motorhome with her ex-girlfriend drinking wine. She glances over at Marcia who has removed her hoodie, leaving her in just a tiny thin crop top and feels her cheeks flare red. It’s nothing that she hasn’t seen before - Marcia always wears similar tops underneath her leathers when they're at the track, but this is _different_. All those times before, Valentina had slowly stripped Marcia of her clothing and pushed her gently back against the sheets, their lips colliding together -  
  
“Vale? Are you okay?” Marc’s voice cuts through her thoughts. “Earth to Vale?”  
  
Valentina snaps out of her own head and gives the younger woman a small smile. “Sorry, guess I’m just tired after the race,” She downs the rest of her wine and pours herself another generous glass, topping up Marcia’s at the same time.  
  


* * *

  
The bottle of wine was never going to last long, certainly not within Valentina’s motorhome, but thankfully, she’s able to dig out a bottle of Pinot Grigio that Jorge didn’t manage to get hold of. Marcia becomes more and more relaxed, her hair has fallen out of its ponytail and is hanging in loose waves around her face as she leans back into the cushions. 

“I’ve missed this,” She whispers, her voice almost sad as she glances up from the rim of her glass to meet Valentina’s gaze. “Just hanging out with you again,”  
  
Valentina bites the inside of her lip, the taste of metallic blood flooding the inside of her mouth. She’s drunk, but not _drunk_ enough to have this conversation. “What do you mean?”  
  
Marcia slowly swirls her finger over the top of her glass. “When we were younger, before Sepang - I can remember having a crush on you when I was kid and I thought it would go away, but then I met you and it never did. I didn’t get any sleep the day before I came to the ranch-” Marcia pauses for a moment, picking at a loose thread on her jean shorts. “That night that we were in your bed and we kissed, I started to wonder if maybe you didn’t just see me as some stupid kid and maybe you loved me the same way - but then, Sepang happened and-” The words die on her lips as she wrenches her gaze away, throwing back the rest of her drink.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Valentina finds herself saying, her voice softer than usual. “It wasn’t your fault. I was stupid and I should have known better. I can’t even blame my age because I was old enough to know better,” She wets her lips with her tongue. “And I am sorry for hurting you,”  
  
Marcia’s hand slowly moves to curl around her own. “I understand, and to be honest, I think I would have done the same. You’re not a bad person for putting yourself first,” The younger woman sounds wiser beyond her years and Valentina finds herself wishing she had the same level of maturity. “I can’t lie and say you didn’t break my heart, because you did,”  
  
Valentina stares at hers and Marcia’s entwined hands, at the chipped orange polish on the other woman’s fingernails, at her own bitten down natural nails, at the various scars that litter their skin from their bikes and slowly swipes her thumb over Marcia’s fingers. “I am sorry for doing that, I was stupid and I was just so focused on my own championship. I never thought about how you were feeling about the entire thing,”  
  
Marcia’s dark eyes are focused entirely on her. They’re slightly glassy, presumably from the wine that they’ve been drinking, but Valentina cannot tear her gaze away from them. The silence hangs thickly in the air, their hands still wrapped together as Marcia slowly leans in and closes the gap between them. The breath that Valentina is holding barely brushes past her lips before Marcia kisses her, and suddenly, nothing else matters. Marcia pushes all of her emotions into the kiss, Valentina can sense every emotion that passes between them as their lips are sealed together. Her hand slowly unclasps from Marcia’s as her tongue presses against the seam of the younger woman’s. Marcia’s lips open up beneath her own as the kiss deepens, the taste of wine on the tip of their tongues. The Spaniard lightly groans under her breath as Valentina’s hands slowly dance around her body, mapping out every inch of warm, smooth skin as though to commit it to memory, tracing underneath her thin crop top.  
  
“I think we should take this to the bedroom,” Valentina reluctantly pulls away from Marcia, smirking at the sight of the debauched younger woman, all blown wide eyes and swollen lips.  
  
Marcia grins at her widely, her hand slowly curling around the older woman’s as she tugs her towards the bedroom, their lips colliding again before the door even closes behind them.  
  


* * *

  
“Well, that was interesting,” Marcia murmurs as Valentina snorts at the side of her, stubbing out her post-coital cigarette. The Spaniard is tucked half underneath the duvet, still naked, her hair fanning in long dark waves around the pillow. It’s fully dark now and the paddock is all but silent, with most of the equipment packed away, ready for the next race. There’s a low hum, presumably of the electricity powering the paddock and the motorhomes, but the bustle is all but gone.  
  
“That’s an understatement,” Valentina remarks as she curls up underneath the duvet next to the younger woman, their bodies slotting together like old jigsaw pieces. Marcia’s fingers slowly traces over the turtle tattoo that resides over Valentina’s hipbone, slowly moving over the lines. Silence stretches over the pair once again, but this time, it’s comfortable.  
  
“So what are we going to do now?” Marcia asks after a moment, her plush lip caught between her teeth, her fingers stilling on Valentina’s skin.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“About _us_ ,” Marcia looks younger than her twenty six years. “Like I would rather you tell me if you want me to fuck off now than do the walk of shame in the morning from your motorhome-”  
  
Valentina stiffens. She can hear the hurt in Marcia’s voice and she knows that it will take a while to heal the younger woman. “I don’t want you to fuck off, I want you to stay here,”  
  
Marcia’s dark eyes widen at her admission. “With you?”  
  
“Yes,” Valentina says, a small smile dancing across her lips. “With me. I think that I was meant to see you on Tinder tonight,”  
  
“I couldn’t believe it was actually you,” Marcia remarks. “I thought it was one of those fan accounts or something, and that it was some weird 40 year old fanboy on the internet,”  
  
Valentina laughs before she leans in for a gentle kiss, unable to keep her hands off the younger woman. Marcia returns the kiss with fervour, her fingers resuming tracing over Valentina’s skin as she gently moans against the Italian’s lips. Valentina smirks at the sound, her hands slowly moving down to cup at Marcia’s breasts. “Ready for round two?”  
  
Marcia returns the smirk. “Guess I’ll have to delete Tinder after we’ve finished,”  
  
“Who said we are ever going to finish?” Valentina fires back, nipping at Marcia’s lips with her teeth, eliciting a lower moan from the younger woman. “You’re going to have to tell me where you learnt to do that _thing_ from earlier, by the way,”  
  
“I thought you’d never ask for tips, Vale,” Marcia’s reply is snarky enough, but the rest of the words die on her tongue. Another groan bites past her lips as their mouths connect together.  
  


* * *

  
“I knew it,” Jorge grins triumphantly, glances at her phone. “Vale has deleted her profile from Tinder,”  
  
Dani raises an eyebrow at her. “What are you talking about?”  
  
They’re curled up in bed together, in Dani’s motorhome - one, because it’s quieter, being away from Marc’s motorhome and away from the chatter at the front of the paddock and two - Jorge has always found the older woman’s motorhome more comfortable.  
  
“Well,” Jorge’s tone is far too smug. “Let’s just say I gave them a helping hand,”  
  
Dani gives her the _look_. “Georgina, what did you do?”  
  
Jorge holds up her hands as though to protest. “They were pining after each other, and I was so sick of the looks across the table at every press conference. I knew that Marcia had Tinder, so it was easy enough to persuade Vale to get on there too and make her swipe until Marcia fell right into her lap,” She smirks. “And it worked! Vale has deleted her profile!”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
Jorge bites her lip. “Because I downloaded it, but it was only to check up on them, I swear. I didn’t even put any photos of myself see?” She all but shoves her phone into Dani’s face, showing off her own profile that simply says G with a photo that Jorge had taken from the balcony of their home back in Lugano. “You’re not angry, are you?”  
  
“No, I’m not angry,” Dani replies, pressing a kiss to the side of Jorge’s head. “I trust you, Jorge. I always knew you were a romantic deep down and you are right. They were pining for an awfully long time, I was so sick of it by the end of my Honda career,”  
  
“Hey, I had to cope with Vale’s pining for years, and her constant rants about Sepang,” Jorge rolls her eyes, but the faint smile returns to her lips at Dani’s gesture. “But my job is done,”  
  
“Is it?” Dani’s eyebrow raises again ever so slightly.  
  
“You’re insatiable, Daniela Pedrosa,” Jorge murmurs, as she pulls her older lover into a kiss. 


End file.
